


A Fleeting Memory

by eprnam



Series: Left Behind [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, But also, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Feeding, I Tried, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Somehow, and its stupidly fluffy, and lots of sex, but like happy crying, it's probably very much not that, noct is in it for literally 2 seconds, they have an amazing time, this is just a fic about prom and ardyn spending a week holed up at gauldin quay, this is like all, this was an attempt at pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprnam/pseuds/eprnam
Summary: When life decides to literally throw an adorably willing and eager Prompto Argentum in your lap, you would have to be a fool to refuse such a gift.Ardyn Izunia  is no fool.[Alternate/Extended scene from ch.5 of Left Behind, but can be read on its own.]





	A Fleeting Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extended scene from chapter 5 of my fic Left Behind, but it can totally be read on its own without much confusion. I guess Prompto might be a bit ooc if you haven't read LB, but this is all from Ardyn's pov and he doesn't know what all happened in LB either so if you haven't read it, you're in good company with the narrator.

Ardyn was bored.

It had reached the point in his plan where he needed to wait for the foolish prince and his friends to depart to Alticia, but for some likely inane reason, they were still hanging around Lucis doing silly little favors for random strangers.

Ardyn had waited a long time for this, was it that much to ask to just be able to get on with it already?

Regardless, Ardyn was bored, and as such decided to hang around Lestallum for a bit. It was the most likely place to run into Noct and his cohorts, and if they were going to make him wait, it was only fair that he got to mess with them.

Ardyn had only just stepped out of his car when a familiar blonde head caught his attention.

 _Too easy_ , he smirked to himself, walking over to the innocent MT who was staring at the view from the overlook with wonder.

"Hello there." Ardyn said cheerfully, expecting the boy to startle in fright, and quite possibly point a gun at him. What he definitely was _not_ expecting however, was for Prompto to spin around and look at him with such an excited, blindingly happy smile, and have him throw himself at Ardyn.

It was the surprise of it all that had Ardyn stumbling back slightly and falling into one of the nearby benches. The surprise only continued when Prompto immediately climbed onto him to straddle his lap, wrapping one of his arms around Ardyn and burrowing into the folds of his coat.

Ardyn, admittedly, was stunned.

This was... not at all how he expected this to go.

But Ardyn was nothing if not adaptable. One should never look a gift chocobo in the mouth, certainly not one as adorable and willing as this, that would just be rude.

Ardyn pet the silky blonde locks, deciding that going along with whatever this was, would likely be infinitely more entertaining than what he originally had planned, and if this ended up messing with Noctis - which it most certainly would- then that was even better.

"I missed you." Prompto whined happily as Ardyn pet his head. Ardyn chuckled, he had no idea what he had done to make the prince's best friend react to him like this. The last time he saw them he had gotten them into one of the old king's tombs, but at the time, Prompto had looked at him with mistrust. Nothing that happened would explain this warm welcome.

It was very curious.

"It's good to see you too little one." Ardyn hummed, placing his palm against Prompto's cheek and smiling down at him. Prompto smiled back, leaning into Ardyn's hand with a content sigh. Ardyn, for the life of him, could not remember a time someone looked so happily content to be in his presence. Not even past lovers looked at him like this, like just his touch brought them peace.

It was intoxicating.

It became even more so when Prompto leaned in to kiss him.

Ardyn grinned against Prompto's mouth, and wrapped an arm tightly around his waist before claiming Prompto's lips in a dominating kiss. Prompto moaned as Ardyn bit violently at his lower lip, tearing at the delicate flesh. He tasted the blood as he licked into Prompto's mouth, causing the boy to gasp, and tangle his fingers in Ardyn's burgundy curls.

Ardyn marveled at how responsive Prompto was, it was like he was desperate for him, like every touch was euphoric. Perhaps he should have tried this sooner, the little MT was so much more interesting than he ever gave him credit for.

Ardyn slid a hand into the back of Prompto's pants, feeling himself grow hard as he lightly caressed the soft, plum skin hidden beneath. Prompto grinded down against him and moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure. Ardyn wanted to do wicked things to this boy, he wanted to ravish him, he wanted to consume him; to make him his. As Prompto sucked in lungfuls of air, Ardyn took advantage of having his mouth free, and latched onto Prompto's exposed neck, sucking and biting into the flesh, marring the once flawless skin.

Ardyn's other hand moved to unbutton Prompto's pants, and slipped it inside to palm at his erection; at the same time, he moved his fingers to teasingly slide between his cheeks and brush lightly across his hole. Prompto let out a delicious scream of euphoric relief. Ardyn couldn't help but moan at the sight, if just this was enough to undo him, how would Prompto react when Ardyn was inside him?

Ardyn almost couldn't wait to find out.

Prompto slumped against his chest, making a valiant effort to unfasten Ardyn's pants and get to the prize he was clearly desperate for. Ardyn noticed he was only using one hand and found it odd, but ultimately irrelevant. He would love to take Prompto right here, right now, but he couldn't. It wasn't even the fact that they were out in public where anyone could see them, it was that sooner or later Noctis would be coming along and Ardyn didn't want to be interrupted. He wanted to take his time.

Ardyn chuckled at Prompto's desperation, he withdrew his hands from Prompto's pants and pulled the boy close, holding him tightly against his chest. "That can wait till later my dear." Ardyn crooned, placing a gentle kiss on Prompto's forehead. Prompto mewled in happiness, he wrapped his arm around Ardyn's waist and snuggled back into his coat.

"Oh my little runaway chocobo," Ardyn sighed, resting his chin on Prompto's head, "whatever am I going to do with you."

Ardyn sat there, just enjoying the moment, before actually considering his options. What was he going to do with Prompto? He could wait here for Noctis to arrive, the look on his face would be well worth it, but what good was that when it meant he wouldn't get to take what Prompto was so clearly willing to give?

He would give him back eventually... just not now. No, Ardyn was going to keep Prompto for himself for a little bit longer.

That would _really_ mess with Noctis.

Ardyn grinned, and with his decision made he stood up, allowing Prompto to wrap his legs around him rather than making him walk. He carried Prompto to his car and deposited him in the passenger seat, he whined a bit when Ardyn moved away from him, but settled down once Ardyn got in the car and he was able to cuddle up to him for the drive.

Prompto didn't seem at all concerned that Ardyn was essentially kidnapping him, so Ardyn wasn't either. He took Prompto's phone once they were well on the way and sent a text to Noctis that Prompto was in good hands before shutting the phone off.

Ardyn wouldn't want him to worry after all.

In the mean time, Ardyn planned to spend an enjoyable few days with Prompto in Gauldin Quay. It wasn't the most discreet place, but it was doubtful that it would be the first place the others looked. It's not like he never wanted them to find him, he just wanted to be able to defile the love of the young king's life a bit first.

* * *

The drive to Gauldin Quay was pleasant enough, with Prompto practically purring in contentment against him, but Ardyn likely broke quite a few speed limits in his haste. He was a patient man, he had to be after thousands of years, but no one could fault him for wanting to reach their destination as quickly as possible given the circumstance.

Prompto started pressing delicate little kisses against his jaw a few miles out from the beach and Ardyn seriously considered stopping the car and fucking Prompto right there, but he held out.

When they _finally_ arrived, Ardyn took Prompto's hand and led him down the dock to the hotel. It took a conscious effort to not walk any faster than his normal casual stroll, and to be as charming as ever when he paid for the room.

Once the door was shut however, all bets were off.

Ardyn threw Prompto onto the bed where he landed with a tiny squeak as Ardyn descended upon him, making quick work of the clothes Prompto was wearing, peeling away layer after layer until the boy lay naked beneath him.

Prompto blushed as Ardyn stared down at his prize, amazed that such perfection could have ever come from the DNA of someone like Besithia. Verstale had been handsome in his youth, but nothing like Prompto, and for the time being, he was all Ardyn's.

"I'm sorry." Prompto said quietly.

"What for darling?" Ardyn asked honestly confused by the apology as well as the sudden melancholy expression on Prompto's previously flushed face.

"You don't look like Noct anymore, but I still look like this..." Prompto mumbled, gesturing to his body.

Ardyn would likely have to come back to the not looking like Noct comment later, but one conundrum at a time, "You look perfect to me." He soothed, cupping Prompto's cheek in his hand; he seemed to like that, leaning into the touch and placing his own hand over Ardyn's.

"That's the problem though isn't it? This isn't my body, it doesn't have any of the scars you gave me or the words... it still has two arms. I'm glad you stopped pretending but I don't understand any of this. Did I do something wrong? Are you punishing me?" Tears dripped from the corners of Prompto's eyes as Ardyn stared down at him completely at a loss. This is not at all how he thought this was going to go. Perhaps he should get used to surprises around Prompto, they certainly weren't in short supply.

The things he was saying though... it made it sound like he had done things to Prompto, made it sound like Prompto thought he was a completely different person from the one Ardyn was looking at right now. There was probably a simple explanation, but considering the life he had lived, he didn't think it was that. Ardyn grimaced, no... the more complicated explanation was that the Oracle's messengers had given Noctis the ability to travel to past memories as Ardyn himself once could. Perhaps it was reaching, but it would explain a few things. It _would_ also meant he was nothing more than a memory and while that stung, there wasn't much he could really do about it if it was true.

If the only thing real about this world was Noctis and his friends- Prompto was still real. Ardyn certainly felt real, and truthfully it wouldn't change much if he wasn't- he had more than enough existential crises throughout his long life to worry about it now. Life generally stops having much meaning after the first thousand years anyway. Either way, Ardyn figured he might as well make some memories, even if Prompto was the only one who would remember in the end.

"You've done nothing wrong love," Ardyn assured, trying to think up a good excuse for the things Prompto was saying, which sounded pretty terrible, but not out of the realm of things he would do. Whatever the real version of himself had done to Prompto, it seemed to have been pretty thorough. "I just thought it might be fun to pretend a little." He smiled at Prompto who looked up at him curiously, "Pretend?"

"Like we were back in the good old days, where you and your friends traveled about the country having all sorts of adventures, while I- the handsome and mysterious stranger dropped in every now and again to help out." Prompto's lips twitched.

"And maybe..." Ardyn said drawing out the word, "A certain blonde little chocobo," he tapped Prompto on the nose, causing him to laugh, "would feel so grateful to this helpful stranger, that he would offer to spend a few glorious days in bed with him to repay him." Ardyn leaned down so that his lips were just barely touching Prompto's, "Does that sound like something you would be interested in?" Ardyn purred.

The quiet 'yes' from Prompto was little more than a breathy exhale, but it was all Ardyn needed to press his lips to Prompto's and claimed his mouth in a hungry kiss.     

Prompto moaned as Ardyn slipped his tongue inside, deepening the kiss. He eventually had to pull away to allow Prompto air, but took the opportunity to explore more of Prompto's body while the boy panted and writhed beneath him.

Ardyn slotted his knee between Prompto's parted thighs and leaned his leg into the boy's already hard length, allowing Prompto to rub against it at his leisure. Ardyn laughed as Prompto wasted no time doing just that, wiggling his hips in an effort to create friction. It was adorable.

Ardyn rubbed his hands down Prompto's body while pressing kisses over Prompto's throat and chest, leaving little marks behind as evidence of his claim. He had only just begun to give some much needed attention to Prompto's delectable little nipples when the boy began frantically pulling at Ardyn's clothes. "Off. Take them off. Need more. Please." Prompto insisted between breaths, and who was Ardyn to refuse such a request.

Prompto gave a token protest as Ardyn sat up, but once he started removing his coat and pulling off his shirt, Prompto just watched quietly, hungry anticipation burning in his eyes. When Ardyn was finally divest of his excessive layers of clothing, Prompto spread his legs wide to allow Ardyn to settle between them. The initial skin to skin contact was electric, and if Ardyn hadn't been fully hard before he certainly was now.

Prompto moaned, and Ardyn couldn't help but stare at him, completely stunned at how gorgeous Prompto was, he felt foolish for not having noticed beforehand. "You are positively stunning my dear." Ardyn said without fully intending to, but felt no regret when the words caused Prompto to blush and look up at him shyly with a small but delighted smile, before he reached up and pulled Ardyn down to kiss him.

Ardyn knew that when he was finally settled deep inside Prompto it would be nothing short of exquisite, but he wanted to take his time. Draw this out as long as possible, till Prompto was begging for him to take him. There was no rush after all, Noctis wouldn't find them for some time yet, Ardyn was going to enjoy this to its fullest potential.

Ardyn rested his body against the one beneath him, he was wary of putting that much weight onto to Prompto, but as he settled down, covering nearly all of Prompto with his body, Prompto just sighed happily and tangled his fingers in Ardyn's hair.

This boy was perfect.

Ardyn took his time kissing Prompto, lazily licking into his mouth, eliciting little mewls from him every time he lightly nibbled at Prompto's lips. When Prompto's eyes turned hazy with lust and his mouth had been sufficiently kissed, Ardyn moved onto Prompto's neck to do the same there.

Then to his chest and nipples.

Then to his navel.

He continued to work his way down Prompto's body, delighting in the noises the boy was making.

Ardyn bypassed Prompto's cock, dripping with pre-cum, to kiss his inner thigh. Prompto writhed, desperately seeking relief. "Ardyn _please!"_ Prompto begged, Ardyn laughed but figured it was about time to reward the boy for behaving so well. "As you wish darling." Ardyn purred, licking a stripe up Prompto's length before taking him into his mouth. Prompto moaned loudly, tightening his fingers in Ardyn's hair and vibrating in an obvious effort not to start thrusting into Ardyn's mouth.

It took no time at all for Prompto to come with a sob of relief as he did. Ardyn swallowed his release and sat up, grinning smugly down at how thoroughly ravished Prompto looked.

Ardyn was just getting started.

He left briefly to the bathroom to grab some lube, one of the perks of paying 10,000 gil a night- all the amenities were readily available.

When he returned to the bed, Prompto was pouting and immediately reached for him with one grabby hand, pulling him back down against him and wrapping his legs tight around Ardyn's back- like the minute he was out of the room was too much to bare. Ardyn huffed in amusement, this boy was honestly too cute.

"Now, now love, I just went to get some lubricant from the bathroom. It's very important for the next event you know." Ardyn said, running his fingers through Prompto's sweaty hair. Prompto blinked up at Ardyn, smiling widely as the meaning behind his words sunk in, "You're going to fuck me now?" Prompto asked hopefully.

"Well I wasn't going to put it so crudely," Ardyn grinned, "but yes my dear, I'm going to _fuck_ you.  I'm going to work you open slowly and carefully until you are desperate for my cock, and then I'm going to slide into your delicious little hole and make you mine." Prompto was breathing heavily with arousal by the time Ardyn stopped talking.

"You know I'm already yours Ardyn- but I would like that very much." Prompto panted. Ardyn stared at him, somewhat in shock at the words, but detected nothing but sincerity in them. Apparently this boy _belonged_ to him. He almost wished he could congratulate his future/past self for acquiring such a treasure, but this was his moment now. Whatever that other version of himself had done, he clearly allowed Prompto to slip through his fingers.

 _His loss is my gain_.

"Well, we wouldn't want you to forget. No harm in a little reminder now is there?" Ardyn lightly ran his fingers over Prompto's length, feeling it twitch as he did so.

"N-no, nothing wrong with that at all!" Prompto squeaked.

Ardyn smirked, "Now, I will need you to let me go a bit to proceed of course."

Prompto reflexively tightened his hold, Ardyn laughed. "Not that I don't enjoy having you so close darling, but I would prefer to be even closer. Wouldn't you?"

"Oh!" Prompto breathed, "Right, sorry." Unwrapping his arm and legs from around Ardyn and looking adorably bashful.  Ardyn cupped his cheek, "Nothing to apologize for love, you can hold me as tight as you want soon enough." Prompto smiled brightly at him. The boy showed all of his emotions so freely, Ardyn couldn't wait to see what he looked like when he was finally inside him, consumed by pleasure.

"Now where were we?" Ardyn hummed, "Ah yes, preparation." Prompto watched with anticipation as Ardyn popped open the cap on the lube and coated his fingers with it. He lightly ran them over the boy's entrance, causing Prompto to let out a loud breathy whine.

Ardyn chuckled, "What do we say?" He teased.

" _Please."_

"Good boy." Ardyn praised, sliding the first finger into the puckered entrance. Prompto moaned in relief, legs spread wide, putting himself on display and completely at Ardyn's mercy.

He clutched the sheets in a white knuckled grip as Ardyn loosened him up enough to add a second finger.

Prompto's cock was already hard again when Ardyn lightly probed his prostate, his back arched off the bed and he keened loudly. It truly was a sight to behold Ardyn thought as he thrust his fingers in and out, slow and rhythmically till he felt he could add a third finger.

By the time he added a fourth Prompto was practically sobbing in desperation.

"What do we say?" Ardyn trilled again, just as ready to move on to the main even as Prompto was.

"Please- _please your Majesty,_  I need you inside me." Prompto begged.

The words stuns Ardyn, truly caught off guard by a title he never thought he would be called again. A title no one should even remember was ever his. Yet here was Prompto; completely gorgeous, stunning- unassuming Prompto, calling him something he should have only called Noctis.

Things certainly had progressed in the 'real' world. Ardyn couldn't help but be curious.

He didn't even realize he had frozen, until Prompto spoke, "Your Majesty?" He asked in cautious confusion, Ardyn still wasn't prepared to hear the title, but he wasn't caught off guard this time either; no this time the words ignited a fire of lust inside him. Prompto wanted his king's cock, Ardyn was going to give it to him.

"My apologies love, I was distracted by the view." Ardyn winked, Prompto blushed. It wasn't even a lie either, the sight of Prompto splayed out underneath him, writhing around on Ardyn's fingers and desperate for his cock, was breathtaking.

And it was about to get even better.

"Say it again love, tell your king what you need." Ardyn breathed, removing his fingers and coating his length with lube.

"I need _you_ , your Majesty! I need you to fill me up and chase away the emptiness. _Please Ardyn_ it's been so long. I need you inside of me!" Prompto babbled, tears leaking from his eyes.

That was all Ardyn needed to hear for him to settle between Prompto's thighs and slowly sink into him. Prompto wrapped his legs around Ardyn once more, pulling him in tight as Ardyn pushed further into him, until he was fully seated inside of Prompto.

Prompto laughed, it rumbled through their connected bodies pleasantly until the laughs turned into sobs. Prompto covered his eyes with his arm. Ardyn was at a loss, he made to pull out, thinking he may have hurt the boy, but Prompto tightened his legs around him, holding Ardyn in place. "N-no, don't. I'm sorry." Prompto gasped between sobs.

Ardyn draped himself over Prompto, pulling his arm away from his eyes and gently wiping tears from his face. "Whatever is the matter my dear? Does it hurt?" Ardyn cupped Prompto's cheek in his hand.

Prompto shook his head, "No. It feels wonderful. I just- _I missed you_. And I know I'm being stupid because you were right there, but you weren't _you_ ; and I wasn't _me_. And you wouldn't tell me what was going on- you stopped touching me; stopped taking care of me." Prompto's voice wavered as he spoke, breaking on every other word, "I'm just so happy you're back- that you still want me." Prompto gave him a watery smile and if Ardyn still had a heart, it probably would have broken at the sight.

Ardyn pressed his forehead to Prompto's and stared into his wide blue eyes, "I want you more than I've wanted anything in a long time Prompto Argentum. How could I not? You're perfect, and I would love nothing more than to keep you all to myself." Ardyn told him firmly, surprising himself by how much he actually meant it.

"You won't leave me behind?" Prompto asked hopefully.

"The Gods themselves would have to strike me down before I ever willing gave you up." Ardyn growled, claiming Prompto's mouth in a searing kiss, rolling his hips as he did so. Prompto smiled into the kiss, moaning happily as Ardyn moved within him.

Ardyn reluctantly pulled away from the kiss to focus on thrusting deep inside of Prompto, reveling in the blissful little moans he was making as he clenched pleasurably around Ardyn's cock.

Prompto wrapped his arm around Ardyn's back and buried his face in Ardyn's neck, moaning words of gratitude between each breath. Where had this boy been all his life? Truly, if had had someone like Prompto with him through these long, lonely years... he didn't think it would have been so bad. It might have even made his immortality seem like a gift rather than the curse he always believed it to be, if he had someone to share it with.

It was ridiculous to even ponder on such impossible things, especially when it was entirely likely that this version of himself wasn't even real- but it was always nice to dream when reality was full of nightmares.

Ardyn focused back on the present, content to live in this moment where he had Prompto all to himself.

He moved in and out of Prompto languidly, more than happy to take his time and draw this out. It was exquisite being inside of Prompto. Skin sliding against skin; listening to the breathy little moans he made every time Ardyn hit his prostate; watching him fall apart with every thrust of Ardyn's hips.

Ardyn wouldn't mind doing this all day, but he knew Prompto wasn't going to last much longer. Ardyn felt Prompto's fingers claw at his back as he sped up. As he neared completion, he wrapped a hand around Prompto's length and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Prompto came shouting Ardyn's name, and clutched him tightly as Ardyn continued to thrust into him with abandon until he spilled his release deep inside of Prompto.

Ardyn collapsed against Prompto, both of them breathing heavily as they languished in the afterglow of their climax. Prompto's face was the picture of euphoric satisfaction, Ardyn imagined his own wasn't far off.

Ardyn basked in the moment, still intimately connected to Prompto until the various fluids covering their bodies began to cool and groaned, realizing he would have to leave the little slice of heaven he had found inside Prompto.

Prompto hummed curiously, Ardyn sighed, "I need to get up."

Predictably, Prompto only held onto him tighter when he said this, "No you don't." He insisted. Ardyn chuckled, petting Prompto's messy locks, "We are completely filthy my dear, we need to get cleaned up."

Prompto pouted at him, "Don't wanna." Ardyn laughed at how childish the boy was being, not wanting to let him go, but it gave him an idea. "Darling, I really must insist. I was planning on just going to grab a wet cloth to clean us up a bit, but what do you say we take advantage of the disgustingly opulent bathtub provided with the room?"

Prompto appeared to be considering it, "You really are quite filthy love, I'm going to have to rub your whole body with soap to get you clean. Every. Single. Bit." Ardyn affirmed, punctuating each word with a kiss.

Ardyn didn't think it was possible, but Prompto got even redder as Ardyn spoke, breath hitching as he nodded enthusiastically. He untangled himself from Ardyn, whining as Ardyn pulled out of him, but went willingly as he was led to the bathroom.

Ardyn wiped them down a bit while the bath filled, it would do no good to dirty the water right away. Not to mention it was adorable watching Prompto literally bounce in happiness because of the attention.

When the tub was sufficiently filled, Ardyn stepped into the basin, settling down to rest on the back of the tub, and gestured for Prompto to join him. He was significantly less graceful about it, causing water to splash out of the tub and onto the floor in his haste, but once he got situated with his back pressed against Ardyn's chest, he hummed in contentment and calmed down.

"There now," Ardyn said amused, lightly wrapping his arms around Prompto, "this is nice isn't it?"

"Mmm, so nice." Prompto sighed sounding like he could fall asleep right there.

Ardyn figured this was as good a time as any to get cleaned up, he grabbed the liquid soap and poured some over Prompto's chest. The boy grumbled a little at the cool liquid on his warm skin but those grumbles quickly turned into hums of contentment as Ardyn rubbed the soap over his body, lathering it up and making Prompto's skin pleasantly slippery.

Ardyn ran his hands all over Prompto's body, washing away the more temporary evidence of their coupling and leaving behind only the copious amounts of love bites that would announce his claim on the boy to anyone who saw him. Prompto was practically purring as Ardyn lightly fingered his nipples, they hardened under his attentions. Prompto moaned. Ardyn assumed the boy was too worn out from the day's activities to actually come a fourth time, but that wouldn't prevent the arousal Ardyn's ministrations caused.

Ardyn cupped his hand over Prompto's length, marveling again at how responsive the boy was when it twitched in his grasp as he gently rubbed it clean before trailing his fingers lower and lightly massaging the boy's hole. A finger slipped inside, Prompto whined, head falling back as Ardyn probed inside him.

Prompto was boneless against him by the time Ardyn felt he had sufficiently cleansed his more intimate areas.

Ardyn washed his own hands, and grabbed the bottle of shampoo. "Close your eyes and lean your head forward for me darling." Ardyn directed, kissing the back of Prompto's head in praise when the boy managed to do as he asked. Prompto shivered as Ardyn began massaging the shampoo into his hair, lightly scratching his scalp as he combed his fingers through the blonde locks.

"Feels good." Prompto slurred, well on the way to being put to sleep from how relaxed and good he felt. Ardyn huffed out a laugh, deciding to cut bath time short and put Prompto to bed. He gently washed the soap off his body and out of his hair, careful not to get any in his eyes.

It took some finesse to get out of the tub and to get Prompto- who was basically dead wait at this point- to stand long enough for Ardyn to towel him dry before he scooped the boy up and carried him to bed- but if there was one thing Ardyn had, it was finesse. 

He didn't bother dressing either of them, perfectly content to sleep in the nude; a sentiment that was clearly shared by Prompto as he cuddled up to Ardyn with a happy sigh. Ardyn wrapped his arms around Prompto, enjoying the closeness just as much as he was.

It had been a long time since he felt like this, like the weight of this never ending nightmare that was his life wasn't crushing him; like maybe this was what it felt like to be happy. Ardyn couldn't remember what happiness felt like, but he imagined that the way he felt holding Prompto in his arms after the glorious day they had together, couldn't be far off.

"Thank you." Prompto whispered, startling Ardyn from his thoughts, he had assumed the boy was asleep.

"What for love?" he asked softly.

Prompto wrapped his arm around Ardyn's waist, and pushed his face into Ardyn's chest. "For staying, for taking care of me... for even bothering with someone like me at all. Thank you, for not leaving me alone." Prompto murmured, his voice was muffled, but Ardyn was able to make it out just fine.

"You are most welcome Prompto, though I feel it only fair that I return the sentiment and offer you my own gratitude. I am very thankful to not be alone as well." Ardyn whispered, as if revealing a secret- it wasn't really, but who would bother to consider if an immortal imperial chancellor was lonely.

He didn't expect a reply of course, so when he heard the quiet, "I know." from Prompto, he drew back slightly and looked down at the boy in his arms, finding beautiful blue eyes staring back at him. "I'll stay with you for as long as you want me Ardyn. Neither of us needs to be alone if we have each other right?" Prompto asked, with a sleepy- but sincere- smile on his face.

Ardyn blinked at him, stunned once again by the magnificent creature in his arms, stunned by how much he _wanted_ what Prompto was offering. "Right." He breathed as he leaned in to claim Prompto's lips one more. Prompto hummed happily into the kiss, Ardyn indulged himself by drawing it out till he was satisfied. He tucked Prompto's head under his chin, lightly stroking the boy's hair. Prompto fell asleep shortly after, Ardyn smiled at the soft snores he made and had an upsetting realization.

He wanted to keep this boy forever.

It had only been a day, and he never wanted to let him go.

But he was going to have to.

None of this was real.

 _He_ wasn't real.

And even if he was, he would have to give Prompto back to Noctis eventually; he would have to give all of this up and face his destiny- face his death. He had been waiting for the moment to arrive for thousands of years, but now that it was finally here... he felt reluctant to follow through- all because of this boy.

It was ludicrous, this boy was nothing. He wasn't even special, he was one of thousands- identical in every way aside from how he was raised. But that's all he was, a science experiment- made to be nothing more than cannon fodder in a pointless war.

Yet against all odds, he had become so much more than that, he wasn't just some nameless MT, he had become Prompto Argentum; best friend of the king; Crownsguard of the kingdom of Lucis- a shining light in an ever darkening world.

He had become Ardyn's.

And Ardyn was sure that if given the time, he would become Prompto's as well.

He wondered if the other version of himself realized what a treasure he had. Wondered if he felt bad for the harm he had done to get it- wondered if he himself would have if their positions were reversed.

If it got him Prompto, he didn't think he would.

Ardyn sighed, a bit sadly; a bit resigned. It didn't matter what he wanted anymore- _who_ he wanted, all the pieces were already set, he had a key role to play in all of this and not even Prompto Argentum could change that. He would enjoy the time he had with Prompto to its fullest, and when Noctis inevitably came, he would let him go... and that would be that.

Ardyn hugged Prompto tightly, closed his eyes, and was eventually able to fall asleep.

Even with all the melancholy thoughts running through his head, it was still the best night's sleep he'd had in years.   

* * *

When the morning sun awoke him the next day, Ardyn honestly believed the previous day has been a dream. He kept his eyes closed, in an effort to put off reality for a bit longer. A sleepily murmured, "Good morning your Majesty." Had them snapping open immediately to look in wonder at the glorious sight of a sleep ruffled Prompto curled up naked beside him.

"Good morning sunshine." He purred, rolling on top of Prompto, slotting himself in between the boys thighs and kissing him hungrily. Prompto wrapped his arm around Ardyn and giggled happily into the kiss; it was music to Ardyn's ears.

He kissed Prompto for as long as he could until the desperate need to be inside the boy became unbearable. Ardyn made quick work of coating his length in lube and swiftly sinking deep into Prompto. There was hardly any resistance as Prompto relaxed around his cock, taking it fully into his body with a positively obscene moan.

* * *

Afterwards, Ardyn ordered room service and fed it to Prompto as the boy lounged against him basking in the afterglow of their fantastic morning sex. He hummed happily as Ardyn held a berry to his lips, he licked it up from Ardyn's hands, running his tongue over Ardyn's fingers as he did so. Prompto smiled triumphantly at the growls Ardyn made when he did this, clearly loving the reactions he was getting.

When the food was finally gone and Ardyn was once again uncomfortably aroused, Prompto re-situated himself so that he was straddling Ardyn's lap. "I'm so glad you're back Ardyn. I missed this; I missed _you_." Prompto said placing an adorably chaste kiss on his lips.

And really, what else could Ardyn do with that, other than throw the boy down on the bed and fuck him till he was screaming in incoherent pleasure once more.

* * *

Things continued on in much the same fashion over the next few days.

For such a short period of time, there was a positively obscene amount of sex happening.

Ardyn hadn't spent the last few thousand years celibate by any means, but this burning, primal need to stake his claim on Prompto as often as possible, multiple times a day- that was something new.

Ardyn woke up each morning- either with his arms wrapped snuggly around Prompto, where he proceeded to kiss the sleeping boy into wakefulness before slipping neatly inside of him and starting the day off with a bang... Or he would wake up with Prompto's mouth already wrapped around his cock. That was good too.

Glorious actually.

Then they would order room service which they tended to eat in bed or out on the balcony, but regardless of location, it was done with Prompto- in some form or another- lounging against him, and Prompto refusing to eat anything if Ardyn didn't feed it to him. The boy was ridiculously spoiled, but to be fair, Ardyn hadn't even attempted to refuse him; he just gave Prompto whatever he wanted and delighted in the adorable smiles Prompto gave him in return.

Also the sex.

Sex usually happened after breakfast as well...

Sex actually happened after most meals...

But honestly, what was Ardyn supposed to do when he had such a gorgeous, completely naked boy clinging to him and licking Ardyn's fingers so indecently every time Ardyn held food up to the boy's mouth?

It was an effort to even wait for Prompto to finish eating to claim him.

* * *

One day, after they finally managed to make it out of bed, they walked hand in hand down to the beach to go skinny dipping in the warm waters a little ways away from the resort. Ardyn of course didn't mind if people saw, but he didn't want to be disturbed. They swam around and played in the water like children, Prompto laughing in delight as fish swam around them. Ardyn made sure to keep watch, in case Prompto had any trouble swimming with only one arm, but it was fun.

Ardyn went in to kiss the salt from Prompto's glistening lips, but instead got water slashed in his face. Prompto giggled when Ardyn pouted at him, lamenting over the betrayal and wondering how he would ever get over it. Prompto dutifully made it up to him by leading him out of the shallow waters-giggling the whole way- and over to the blanket they had laid out, pushing him down and climbing on to him; sinking down onto Ardyn's cock in one fluid motion.

"Can you ever forgive me your Majesty? I'm ever so sorry." Prompto moaned, bouncing lewdly in Ardyn's lap.

Needless to say, Ardyn forgave him.

* * *

Sometimes after baths, when Prompto was warm and pliable, practically falling asleep because of how relaxed he was from Ardyn's ministrations, Ardyn would lay him down in bed and gently slip inside the boy's tight heat, slowly rocking his hips into Prompto and drawing out little slurred moans of pleasure from the body beneath him.

On one such a occasion, Ardyn was almost positive he heard Prompto gasp out the words 'I love you', but Ardyn wasn't sure how to deal with that, so he did his best to pretend it never happened.

But in the dark of the night, when Prompto was asleep, Ardyn couldn't help but imagine a world where he was loved; a world where _he_  could love in return. People had claimed to love him once, lifetimes ago, but when he sacrificed himself to save them, they showed their true colors. They turned their backs on him, called him a monster- the _Accursed._ They erased him from history, took everything away from him; they just went about living their peaceful, happy lives, and left the man who gave it to them- their _king_ \- betrayed and alone. _They_ were the ones who made him like this, they were the ones that turned him into a monster, not the starscourge.

What would it have been like to have been loved rather than scorned? To receive gratitude rather than fear; for someone to have believed he could have done the right thing, instead of expect the worst?

Ardyn knew it was too late for all that now, he knew there was no redemption; there was no happy ending for him, and he knew that even if there was, he didn't deserve love from someone as good and pure as Prompto.

Sometimes it was nice to dream that he could have that.  

Foolish.

But nice.

* * *

At night, when Ardyn was buried deep inside of Prompto, the insecurities Prompto felt returned with a vengeance.  He would cling to Ardyn like his life depended on it and beg him to stay; beg him not to leave him alone.

Ardyn promised he never would, even though he knew full well it was a lie.

* * *

Ardyn got to spend one glorious week with Prompto before Noctis arrived to take him back.

* * *

 

They were enjoying a nice post coital cuddle, Ardyn was laying back on the bed with Prompto smooshed up against him, arm and leg draped over him and holding Ardyn possessively. There was a wide satisfied smile lighting up Prompto's face as Ardyn ran his fingers through Prompto's hair.

It was all very pleasant.

Then Noctis burst through the door and Ardyn knew it was over.   

"Ah. You're here." Ardyn observed dully, not bothering to cover himself or move from his comfortable position. All of this would be gone soon, why rush the inevitable. Ardyn couldn't help wrapping his arms tightly around Prompto though, knowing he would have to let him go, but desperately wanting to hold on as long as he could.

It was clear from Noctis' horrified wide eyed stare that he was likely frozen in shock from what he was seeing, and had no idea what to do. His eyes were darting all around the room, trying not to look at them but unable to look away for long.

Ardyn imagined this must be torturing Noctis terribly, seeing the love of his life happily content in the arms of the enemy. How dreadfully sad he must be right now.

 _Good_ Ardyn thought, it's no more than he deserves.

"Why is he here?" Prompto asked quietly, nose scrunched up in confusion as Noctis continued to stand frozen in the doorway.

"I believe he's here for you." Ardyn sighed.

Prompto flinched, " _What?_ " He gasped, sounding alarmed, Ardyn looked at him and was surprised by the look of pained betrayal directed at him. "What did I do wrong?" Prompto croaked, well on his way to tears. Ardyn didn't know what to do, he knew Prompto wanted to stay with him, but he didn't expect such a negative reaction upon seeing Noctis.

Ardyn cupped Prompto's cheek, "You did nothing wrong darling, you are perfect." He soothed, kissing away the tears, before placing a lingering kiss on the boy's lips, "You deserve so much more than I can ever give you Prompto; you deserve better."

"I don't want better, I want _you."_ Prompto sobbed. The words hit Ardyn like a physical blow, but there was nothing he could do.

He couldn't keep Prompto and he knew it.

Prompto wasn't his anymore.

He never was.

Ardyn drew Prompto in for a final goodbye kiss, and didn't fight when Noctis finally worked up the nerve to charge into the room and rip Prompto away from him.

Prompto screamed for him, thrashing wildly in Noctis' hold as the prince wrapped him in a blanket and carried him out the door. Ardyn could do nothing but watch sadly as the one spot of light in his dark world was taken away from him.

"Oh my love, I want you too." he whispered to the empty room.

Ardyn was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo here's the thing, smut... not so much my comfort zone. Honestly have basically zero idea how to write it without a whole lot of effort and copious amounts of cringing. But for some reason writing Left Behind broke my brain and it was like 'girl you gotta write more promdyn sex, you gotta do some pwp'... So here I am, doing something I honestly never thought I would do. There ended up being a lot more crying and emotions in it than I originally planned and I actually do like the result. As a PWP It's probably shit, but you're welcome I guess? I have no idea how people do this all the time and make it look easy, every word is a struggle. Honestly ya'll are the true heroes. 
> 
> TBH I kind of want to add this in to the actual story, but eh. Anyway, Hope you like!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://fallinginstyles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
